Avanti Istalia!
Avanti Istalia! (en: Go, Istaly!), founded in 2290, is a right-wing party of the nation of Istalia, aiming for the individual freedom of every Istalian citizen. It was part of the defunct centre-right coalition, the Fronte di Liberazione Nazionale until 2420, when it finally joined the Confederazione Liberale Istaliana. Avanti Istalia! mantains a pivotal role on the right-wing political spectrum. Party Ideology The party sums his ideology up in a single concept: freedom. However, things are more complex than this: the party actually has two layers of thinking, whose borders are still quite undefined but almost clear overall: the Anarcho-Capitalist Utopia and the Concrete Right-Wing Free Market. The party wrote irs Manifesto in November 2374. Anarcho-Capitalist Utopia Almost an objectivist thinking, the party believes that the citizens should autosuffice to their needs and live their life every way they want, and the State would exist only to ensure that one's freedom is not violated. Basically, human cleverness would suffice for all basic and advanced needs of a collective society to be built in a honest and efficient way, like Health and Education, because of the logic that states that 'homo homini amicus', men need other men to live and prosper. Concrete Right-Wing Free Market Such an extreme ideology will never work. Therefore, the party believes that it is morally right to 'extort' a small part of a citizen's economical freedom to ensure him at least the living basic necessities. This is, therefore, the country the Avanti Istalia! party would like to make: * Fiscal system based on a light Flat Tax where the poorest classes are exempt from. * Education and Health services privatization by 3/4 of total national services. * A light Welfare System focused on the poorest citizens. * Total freedom of expression. * Decentralization of power. (work in progress) Successful applications of Avanti Istalia!'s ideology Avanti Istalia has been able to implement certain policies near to her thinking. A council made on 2305 stated that a scientific relevation made by Avanti Istalia's expert sociologist-mathematicians would be issued by the party once a year, summing up in a percentage value how much is the country near to the party's projected model. This scientific research has been called Freedom Survey. The Freedom Survey lasted for 16 years until 2321, when it was deemed 'unnecessary' and 'redundant', when a party congress stated that 'freedom could not be measured by uninspiring mathematical formulas', :For the list of annual relevations, see Freedom Survey. Positions Held by the party The first, historical appointment of a party's candidate for presidency was that of Aemilius Fides, Istalian Presidente della Repubblica from July 2324 to April 2326, elected on the second round with the 61,63% of total votes in 2324 Elections. *''March 2303 - July 2311'': Finance, Justice, Health, Foreign Affairs. *''July 2311 - September 2320'': Finance; Environment and Tourism; Trade and Industry; Infrastructure and Transport *''September 2320 - April 2326'': Finance; Trade and Industry; Infrastructure and Transport *''April 2326 - December 2327'': Finance. *''December 2327 - January 2334'': Trade and Industry, Finance, Infrastructure and Transport *''January 2334 - Present": Trade and Industry, Finance, Environment and Tourism.'' Story of Avanti Istalia! Despite its relative youth, Avanti Istalia! is in reality heir of a very old party, the Capitalizt Party of Hobrazia. Ab origine: before Avanti Istalia! Although it took actively part of the Hobrazian politics only in 2130, the Capitalizt Party was born around 2116. His history spans for 150 years from the struggling moderate right supremacy along with the Liberal-Progressive Union to the decadence of his free market principles, being the party forced to carry out a more centrist economical vision in order to gain support of the We Say So! party and prevent the overwhelming far-left parties to gain supremacy. The final period of this party's life started around 2232 when they had news of a revolution happening in Quanzaria: it was about to become the Repubblica Istaliana, whose cultural roots were the same of the Capitalizt Party's leader: Istalian blood he had, and with the proclaimed foundation of an Istalian nation, he was tempted to leave Hobrazia and move to Istalia. For 60 years he remained loyal to his duties, as without his party he believed the communist parties would have taken complete power of the Hobrazian nation, but in 2290 his loyalty capitulated: with great suffer he decided to announce the death of the Capitalizt Party, and his imminent career in Istalia. The short return of the Capitalizt Party The Capitalizt Party resurrected for a brief period, from 2349 to 2369. It was greeted with sheer rejoycement as an old party made its appearance to the political scene of Hobrazia. It was a sort of vacation, as shortly after they came back to Istalia, as the absence of Avanti Istalia! caused the right-wing some problem. August 2290 - March 2293: the Partito Capitalista Istaliano When this new party came in Istalia, elections were near. So the party had to organize quickly throughout the territory. Thanks to the experience gained from the past in Hobrazia, the party, founded in August 2290 and named Partito Capitalista Istaliano, has managed to get swiftly into the national political influence. Propaganda was made, several bills were proposed, several gained consensus, several were defeated. March 2293 - July 2293: Finally, Avanti Istalia! In March 2293, near to the elections, the party changed its name to Avanti Istalia!, a much lighter but stronger name. The purpose of this name, apart from its propagandistic vein, was to make the party represent the 'true' right-wing: not the right of the greedy and the overwhelmingly wealthy, but the right of freedom, of businessmen, of people who work honestly and want to do more. Avanti Istalia! represent the dream of people who wanted to build up their life without the oppressive State ingerence. Elections July 2293: 10,5% are the votes for Avanti Istalia. 63 seats out of 500. Bizarre is the vote distribution: Avanti Istalia! gains control of the North-East region with more than 30% of the votes and the North-western region with 20%, whilst taking abysmal results over the rest of the other three regions. July 2293 - February 2303: the Right Opposition It was not sufficient the 10,5%-Avanti Istalia! to save the right-wing from defeat. This was quite a positive thing for the party, however: it could reinforce its visibility before taking too much risk on being part of the majority. Therefore, during these three years the party proposed a great number of bills that strengthened and valued its ideology and gave a certain impression to the country: a federalist party, freedom-fighter, free market leaning, velvet glove on social matters but iron fist on law application (of the first bill proposals of Avanti Istalia!, for example, was to change prisons to labour camps. Even the defunct Capitalizt Party did the same at its starting years). And in July 2296, Avanti Istalia! becomes the largest Istalian party with more than 17% votes and 101 seats. Impressive the regional voting: 46% in the north-east. Two early elections were made during this period: that of April 2298, where Avanti Istalia! gained 1 seat, and that of February 2300, a period of great tension for the country, gaining just 4 more seats. The party further strengthens his visibility during the left-wing government 2300-2303. February 2303 - January 2341: the Government of Freedom Democrazia Nazionale: absolute winner And in February 2303, the right-wing coalition finally managed to gain majority. It was not really thanks to Avanti Istalia! however, but rather thanks to another centre-right coalition member, the Democrazia Nazionale party. Its strepitous success was so great that these two parties alone would have been able to exercise governmental power swiftly. DN gained an impressive 35% of the preferences, and this did not damage Avanti Istalia!, that gained 22% of the votes with 133 seats, but damaged the other centre-right party, the Partito Nazionalista Istaliano, and the rest of the Istalian parties, all of left orientation. This great electoral shift from left to right has been a mysterious indicator of a radical change on the population mood, and as of today it is still unclear the reason of such event. Yet regionally, Avanti Istalia! held a 54% influence over the north-eastern region. Overally, these elections brought the centre-right coalition 391 seats out of 500. A majority of 140 seats. Formation of the Right-Wing Government March 2303, just one month after the elections: the new right-wing majority approves the new cabinet. Avanti Istalia! plays a primary role with 4 ministries: Justice, Health, Finance and Foreign Affairs. Avanti Istalia's REI The party finally had the occasion to revolution the nation's economical assets. In March 2293 the first draft of the Riforma Economica Istaliana, the REI (nicknamed Revolution Everything Istaly) was proposed. This Finanziaria, or economic bill, caused the left-wing to raise vibrant protests against its alleged destructive effects against the Istalian social system. This Finanziaria, however, cutted 7% of national expense (with peaks of 50% cuts on sectors considered "redundant", like the Foreign Affairs and the Food and Agriculture, being this former almost completely on the hands of private companies and individuals) and introduced a 14% flat tax for everyone over 4.000 QUA. In March 2304 this Finanziaria was finally approved, and many left-wing parties organized sit-in under the Minister of Finance building and manifestations throughout the country. A resounding propaganda that should have marked the end of this short-living air of freedom. September 2305, Early elections But this was not. And in general stupor, the left-wing coalition further weakens its influence: 3 less seats. This while Democrazia Nazionale gains 8 more seats, the PNI 9, and Avanti Istalia! just one, but still has a 57% influence over the North-east. And for the first time, Democrazia Nazionale rules 4 out of 5 regions. July 2307: The Promise "The Promise" has been called the speech of the Minister of Finance, Iulio Trevalli, in a surprise - and surprising - appearance during an Avanti Istalia! national meeting. The minister openly talked about the critiques about the new Flat Tax and the new welfare system, that they should have brought disorder and inequality. He wanted to remark a root of reason behind these critiques, and stated that "our way is the right one. We shall go forward. Go Istaly of course!". Basically, he stated the this kind of problem will automatically expire by going through the way already depicted by the REI, as fewer taxes, being Flat Tax, means fewer taxes for all. Therefore, he promised "to reduce the fiscal burden from 14 to 10% and from revenues lower than 4.000 to 5.000 QUA in 30 years". And with lightning speed the same month a new Finanziaria was proposed, lowering taxes from 14 to 13%, and keeping expenditures almost unvariate, except for a general second redistribution of the various categories. The party, and the whole political situation remained pretty much unchanged in the September 2308 elections. Just one more seat for Avanti Istalia!, that's mark 135. The situation changed, however, when Early Elections held in September 2309: the party suffered its first seat loss, though not so heavy: 15 seats less than the past legislature. During this period, a new party arose from the Istalian people with the name of Quanzari Islamic Liberation Front, a traditionalist party, and Avanti Istalia! has been the first promoter, with the creation of the Istalian Culture in Istalian Land of the defence of Italian culture against Quanzarian aggressive nostalgics. Perhaps something went wrong with the Avanti Istalia! electoral pool. May 2310: the fulfilled Promise Astounding surprise reverberated by the Avanti Istalia! party as another revolutionary Finanziaria becomes law. This Finanziaria, went to history under the name of REI II, was the heaviest economical operation ever achieved in Istalian history and completely fulfilled the words of the Istalian Minister of Finance in July 2307: by privatising 3/4 of the national healthcare service and 1/2 of the national educational system, national expenses are lowered by 31% - a total revenue of 17.500.000.000 QUA. Taxes are lowered from 13% to 10% and from 4.000 QUA to 5.000 QUA. And furthermore, even the Corporation Tax was abolished. All of this without altering the budget surplus. The REI II details Expenses: *Health and Social Services 23.582.000.000 QUA > 6.000.000.000 QUA *Education and Culture 7.500.000.000 QUA > 4.000.000.000 QUA *Infrastructure and Transport 2.000.000.000 QUA > 3.500.000.000 QUA *Justice 2.000.000.000 QUA > 4.000.000.000.000 QUA *''Total variation'': -17.582.000.000 QUA Revenues: *Income Tax: **Old system: 0 - 4.000 QUA = 13% = 41.733.445.698 QUA **New system: 0 - 5.000 QUA = 10% = 27.582.000.000 QUA *Corporation Tax: **Old system: 9.00% = 2.032.276.740 QUA **New system: 0.00% = 0 QUA *''Total variation'': -16.183.722.438 QUA Incentivating growth In order to incentive economical movement, the Avanti Istalia! party sets a new target: abolish the Luxury Tax that brings 16.000.000.000 QUA to the Government before the end of 2320. And in May 2313 the party manages to cut from 12 to 8% luxury taxation with a revenue for the citizens of 6.000.000.000 QUA. The Freedom Government near collapse A tripolarist Istaly With the elections of September 2312, it is clear that it was no longer suitable the definition of 'bipolarism' for Istaly: the new, although undefined, coalition of the two integralist parties Quanzari Islamic Liberation Front and Islamic National Vanguard, surprisingly gained together 278 seats out of 599: 12 seats far from absolute majority, and they both were the biggest parties of the nation. It is clear that this new political scenario depicts a tripolarist Istaly: the centre-right coalition, that represents a fairly conservative view over moral and social values and a free-market economical vision, the centre-left coalition, with a more secularist opinion and endorser of a strong welfare state, and then the new integralist coalition, that combines absolute civil rights restrictions with a state-controlled market. Here, Avanti Istalia! had only 72 seats. 48 less than September 2309. Alleged reasons behind the defeat Avanti Istalia! members split in two parts when discussing about this embarassing defeat. Many claimed that the new parties, afforded by several interational banking lines, could influence negatively public opinion by manipulating the mass media. Many others however, affirmed a 'mea culpa' reason, seeing through the success of these young parties a portion of the nation that either felt resentment over the Istalian parties (anarchists, and such), or had a fairly statalist and civil rights restricting view and did not feel represented by any of the Istalian parties (traditionalist integralists), or never accepted the Istalian sovereignity (old Quanzarian nobilty); probably a mixture of these reasons made a certain portion of the population inclined to like the appeal of these new parties. The Freedom Government response It is hard to say that the Freedom Government could represent a large portion of the Istalian population: with 182 seats, it was only superior to the 139 seats, centre-left coalition and it was largely overpassed by the new integralist coalition. With a bit of luck however, the Head of State was still on the hands of the Democrazia Nazionale party. Avanti Istalia! immediately launched a state of emergency in her organization Istalian Culture in Istalian Land and calls upon her members to discuss about counter-attack plans. The party also tried to boost the Freedom Government visibility and appeal by proposing a number of influencing bills in the hope to restore at least partly the national view over the Istalian, centre right parties. In August 2313, Avanti Istalia! lost 4 more seats due to a consensus downfall in their stronghold, the North-East region. Despite this however, the Freedom Government as Avanti Istalia! likes to call timidly gained seats, although the islamic power still exercised a great influence. Internal division: Avanti Istalia the 'traitor' When Avanti Istalia! endorsed a serie of treaty withdrawal proposals of the islamic parties, all Istalian parties from left to right condemned the party's action. Democrazia Nazionale said to be "disappointed" and promised that Avanti Istalia would not chair any cabinet in the next two governments headed by Democrazia Nazionale. Other parties ironically mocked on the party's name stating that Avanti Istalia! should be rebaptized in 'Avanti Islam!', denouncing an alleged alliance between the party and the new islamic front. This was the response of the party's spokesperson and candidate to the Presidente della Repubblica: Later on, Democrazia Nazionale would end the division. The end of Islamic tripolarism Soon around the end of 2313 and the start of 2314, the two islamic parties disappeared from the Istalian political scene with the same speed they gained such consensus. And this also ended the tripolarist view of Istaly: things came back to their normal status, with a variant: the new party Radici Nazional Cristiane. A party born around 2254 and disbanded soonly after, reemerged from oblivion in 2316 elections thanks to the political attention brought over moral issues by the islamic parties. This party, while being moderately right-wing, supports a traditionalist view on morality under the flag of Christianity - and joined the right-wing coalition. Temporary stalemate: 2316 Elections In these elections of August 2316, the parties grabbed the vacant seats left by the islamic parties. It was once again a decisive right-wing victory: despite the success of the Partito Collettivista Internazionalista with 110 seats, Democrazia Nazionale led the right triumph with 128 seats, then Avanti Istalia! with 100 and the resurrected Radici Nazional Cristiane with 78. However, the Partito Borisista Istaliano won the presidential elections. This led to a stalemate in which the president could not propose a left cabinet as the leftist parties did not achieve majority. Avanti Istalia! was proposed the role of Foreign Minister in a large cabinet, but discussions delayed the process until it was no longer convenient the Fronte di Liberazione Nazionale decided to vote in favor of early elections. 2318: The Freedom Government strenght recover March 2318, it was a hard it for Avanti Istalia! party that lost a considerable amount of seats in favor of his more regulator ally, the Radici Nazional Cristiane. Things got better shortly after, as the right-wing government, although with internal contrast with Radici Nazional Cristiane, continues through his path of privatisation and fiscal cuts. January 2341 - 2350: The Government of Freedom taking a new path 1st January 2341, a group of hippies occupied the Democrazia Nazionale party's central building. All high Nazi officiers fled out, except for Erich von Manstein and Erwin Rommel, who accepted the new Lisurgic Psychedelia philosophy. The Party has been called Partito Psichedelico Lisurgico, with a shiny flower-yellow as primary colour. The new, reformed party, mantains his free-market ideology, but is extremely focused on pacifism, freedom of expression and, as they say, sex, drugs and Rock 'n' Roll. Shortly after, due to the Democrazia Nazionale change, and due to a political division inside the party that accused "the party is dieing of laziness", the Avanti Istalia! national department is assaulted by a group of followers of Hobaism, and although they weren't successful, they managed to change the party's direction. This is the news issued by the party after the unsuccesful coup d'état. The 2350ies taking the old revolutionary path - also "Avanti Istalia! using the present simple" Democrazia Nazionale abandonds his pacifists venue and comes back to an even stronger position, a neo-nazi movement, called Squadra Neo-Nazista, Neo-nazi Squadron. In the same period, Avanti Istalia! suffered a severe cutback from the political scene, almost disappearing - this also gave the government to the Left for a short period. The party then comes back in 2369, with a new, somewhat crazy approach "capitalism-fanatical hobaism" but seems to revert to more liberistic views, probably due to the publication of the Avanti Istalia! Manifesto in December 2374. August 2415 - The Downfall Parties on the right of the political spectrum slowly started to fade away under foreign pressure. For the first time, in a new tripolarist Istaly there has been a second round between two rightist coalitions, with the most anarchic one gaining the upper hand. In the three years following the elections, the other parties in the right-wing coalition ceased to exist in practice, leaving Avanti Istalia!, and now the new Federazione Anarchica, supported by a newly reformed Partito Laico Riformista alone against the left-wing forces. August 2418's elections were still won by the anarchists, but then the party dissolved and reverted back to his old, more moderate position of Partito Social-Liberista Istaliano. Avanti Istalia! decides to join the newly formed coalition, the Confederazione Liberale Istaliana, which is under certain aspects more near to the party's ideology, at least for those parts concerning his concept of freedom. February 2420 - Under a New Flag Early elections brought the new coalition to an unexpected success: despite Avanti Istalia! did not yet support the coalition candidate, the left-wing coalition did not even reach the second round, leaving an unexpected fight between Avanti Istalia!, being the largest party with 22,7% of total votes, and the new right-wing coalition. The fledging coalition continues to win elections onwards, only to be stopped by a mere number of votes in 2435 elections, where the Partito Laico Riformista is temporarily experiencing internal turmoil, thus being unable to participate in elections. Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia Category:Istalia